eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4342/4343 (25 December 2011)
Synopsis Masood leaves a note to warn Zainab Yusef knows they kissed. Tamwar and Syed worry when they discover Kamil’s with a stranger, Laila. The family are leaving for the airport at 4pm. Yusef gives Zainab permission to go and say goodbye to Masood, but tells her there will be consequences. When Zainab insists she won’t go to Pakistan, Yusef threatens to take Kamil. Masood begs Afia for Laila’s address. Laila’s surprised to see Masood, Yusef said he was dead. Yusef gives Zainab sleeping tablets, but she spits them out. Zainab tries to sneak out, but Yusef drags her back into the bedroom. Afia hears the shouting. When Zainab insists she’d rather die than go to Pakistan, Yusef drags her to the open window. She knees him in the groin and flees the house. Masood shouts that he’s got Kamil. Thanking God, Zainab’s about to go to him when Yusef grabs her. Finding the house empty, Masood and Jane fear they’re too late. Zainab invites Yusef to hit her, revealing Masood’s got Kamil. She berates Yusef, he’s a sick man. She lunges at him and he starts to cry, she’s right, he’ll go. Distraught, Afia runs to Tamwar and reveals it was Yusef who set Zainab on fire. Zainab tells Yusef when she comes back to the house with Kamil, he will be gone. Yusef’s emotional but when Zainab insists he won’t take Masood’s life, Yusef replies she can’t stop him. The Masoods’ burst into the house as Yusef drags a drugged, unconscious Zainab upstairs. Masood punches Yusef. Afia lets Yusef leave before the police arrive. Waking, Zainab tells Masood she’s sorry and loves him. They kiss. Happy, Masood returns to the B&B to get his things, but discovers Yusef sitting on his bed, lit match in hand and petrol can by his side. Phil’s invited Heather, George and Andrew for lunch as Shirley’s Christmas present. Shirley apologises to Heather. Shirley realises Ben’s Phil’s stalker, having overheard him telling Lola about the envelopes in Heather’s bag. She confronts Ben, who panics and implores her not to tell Phil. At the B&B, Denise opens the black parcel from ‘Santa’ and finds two half toy cars and a memory stick containing Phil’s taped confession about the cut and shut cars. There’s also a note, ‘Phil Mitchell killed Kevin’. Denise throws a brick through the windscreen of Phil’s Jag. Denise realises Shirley knew about Kevin. Phil tells Jack he must get the evidence back, but Derek sends Phil away. Shirley’s furious, Phil could go down for this, Ben insists it’s been a long time coming. Pat’s annoyed when the kids moan about their presents, but is pleased they’re glad Bianca’s home. Michael’s arranged a lavish Christmas celebration at Butcher’s Joints for Janine, but persuades her it means nothing if they can’t gloat about it. They take the presents round to Pat’s. The kids are thrilled, the adults less so. Lauren and Max ineptly try to prepare dinner, reminding Abi it could be Tanya’s last Christmas. Tanya overhears and tells them they better make it a good one. Derek wants Max’s seat at the head of the table, and takes his opportunity to nab it after Phil’s visit. Jack refuses to let Roxy give Amy her present, Roxy’s upset, and performs an impromptu puppet show outside. She’s thrilled when Jack softens and lets her spend time with Amy. Alfie hears Kat telling Jean how lucky she is on the nannycam, but after he stops listening Kat admits she doesn’t think Alfie loves her. Shenice is wary of Jean but, after a little reassurance from Alfie, offers Jean the job of Nanny Christmas. Credits Category:Episode Category:2011 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns